Un amour de française
by JFictionAddict
Summary: Le jeune frère de Booth se voit confronter à un dilemme, son coeur ou sa raison ? Le coeur à des raisons que la raison ne peut expliquer ! Venez Lire ! Un léger Brennan et Booth bien sure !
1. Rencontre

Fiction sur le petite frère de Booth, Jared, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoire sur lui, voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bones ne sont pas à moi, mis à part Julie et les autres personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà j'espère vraiment que sa va vous plaire.

* * *

L'agent spécial Seeley Booth, le Docteur Temperance Brennan et leur nouvel équipier, l'agent spécial Jared Booth, et oui, le jeune frère de Booth a été engagé en tant qu'agent spécial au côté de son frère qui n'est pas très réjouis de s'occuper de son petit frère sur le terrain ont donc été appelé par la police local car des promeneurs ont fait une découverte assez macabre, pour bien commencé la journée.

Brennan s'était agenouillé près du corps pour l'examiner.

"Homme, type caucasien, dans la cinquantaine, d'après l'état de décomposition du corps, la mort remonterai à une semaine ou deux, mais j'en saurais plus au labo, Booth !

- Oui ? Répondit les deux Booth

- Heu je veux dire Seeley, dites à vos agents d'amener le corps à l'Institut, je vais appeler Hodgins pour qu'il puisse faire des prélèvements.

- Pas de problème, rétorqua Seeley avec une moue sarcastique, Jared interroge les policiers et prend une déposition du promeneur.

- D'accord."

Jared s'en alla parler aux policiers et au promeneur, tandis que Booth numéro 1 et Brennan se disputait encore sur le fait que celle-ci ne laissait pas une chance au « expert » du FBI. Alors que Jared avait finit de prendre les différentes dépositions, Booth et Brennan boudaient chacun de leur côté.

" Bon on y va ! Dis d'un air enjoué Jared.

- Mouais… répondirent les deux boudeurs."

Alors que Brennan et Daisy étaient à l'Institut en train de travailler sur le cadavre, Hodgins lui analysait les particules trouvé dans le parc, Angela, elle faisait une reconstitution faciale, au bout d'une heure, Brennan et Daisy avait presque finit d'analyser les ossements, et Angela avait finit son dessin, Hodgins lui attendait les résultats de ses analyses.

" Brennan ? J'ai fini ma reconstitution faciale, Interpella Angela

- A très bien Angela envoie ça à Booth, Dit Brennan en observant le dessin de son amie.

- Et vous où en êtes vous avec vos ossements ?

- Grâce à sa molaire gauche, nous avons pu constater que cet homme était européen, commença le Docteur Brennan

- Un Français pour être exact, les vers que j'ai relevé sur le corps avait avalé les résidus de nourriture que cette homme à manger, il venait tout juste de débarquer, termina Hodgins."

Brennan s'en alla en criant « J'vais voir Booth ! »

"Eric Vallois, 53 ans, originaire de France, on sait qu'il a une femme rester au pays et trois enfants, deux garçons rester eux aussi sur le territoire français et une fille qui vit ici. Débita Seeley.

- Eric Vallois est arrivé à Washington, il y a huit ans quelque temps après son divorce, mais il revenait en France tout les ans, il a monté ici une entreprise qui sont dans la fabrication de charpente et d'après ces collaborateurs ils n'étaient même pas au courant qu'il avait été marié, et avait des enfants, continua Jared.

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dis à sa fille qu'il était ici ? Vous savez quand est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ici ? Demanda Brennan

- Oui, il y a cinq ans déjà, répondit Seeley.

- Je pense qu'une petite visite s'impose, dit Jared

- Oui, vous venez avec nous Bones ?

- Moi, je dois retourner au labo, s'excusa Brennan

- Oh, allez Bones une petite virée tout les deux, ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Supplia Seeley, en regardant sa partenaire avec son air de chien battu

- Bah sympa, dis que je dérange ! Répliqua vexé Jared

- Non, Booth, je dois travailler sur la cause de la mort, et puis on n'a jamais fait de petite virée ?

- Oh Bones !

- Aller Grand frère on y va !

- Mais…"

Les deux frères étaient arrivés chez la fille de la victime, Jared frappa à la porte, et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années leur ouvrit, elle était assez petite un petit mètre soixante, sa peau légèrement mate se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombait en cascade dans le dos, et ses grands yeux noirs observait avec incompréhension ces deux hommes au pas de sa porte. Jared, lui était complètement bloqué, il regarda la jeune fille sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, voyant que son frère ne se décidait pas à parler Seeley décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

" Humm, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, et voici mon collègue agent spécial Jared Booth, dit Seeley

- La jeune fille parut surprise de voir le FBI toquer à sa porte.

- Le… FBI ? Oh c'est Cassie qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Ou alors c'est parce que je télécharge beaucoup trop de musique, je vous promets de ne plus recommencer."

La jeune fille était complètement paniquée, Jared voulait lui expliquer la raison de leur venu mais Seeley le devança.

"Mademoiselle Vallois, nous sommes venus vous voir parce que nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre père dans un parc…"


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier chapitre était assez court, voici la suite xD. Bonne Lecture ah oui et Review please !

* * *

_"Mademoiselle Vallois, nous sommes venus vous voir parce que nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre père dans un parc…"_

"… Pardon ?... Mon père ?

- Pouvons nous rentrez, demanda Jared

- Oui bien sûr."

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand pour laisser passer les deux messieurs, l'appartement était de taille moyenne et confortable, à leur droite se trouvait la salle de bain, à leur gauche deux portes qui devait être les chambres, les deux Booth entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le salon décorée avec gout, le salon était divisée en deux parties, il y avait la cuisine avec un bar, dans le salon se trouvait un grand canapé couleur crème, et un fauteuil de la même couleur, une grande télévision écran plat faisait face aux deux meubles, une table basse se trouvait là.

"Vous voulez du café, quelque chose ? Proposa la jeune fille au bord des larmes

- Non merci Julie, dit Jared, asseyez vous, il faudrait mieu, parce que je sens que vous allez vous évanouir dans peu de temps, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Oui, oui vous raison, dit-elle en ne réagissant pas à sa blague foireuse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent inquiet en voyant l'état de bouleversement de Julie, elle tripotait sans arrêt son pendentif en forme de « J »

"Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes sur que c'est lui ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle, nous avons pu l'identifier comme étant Eric Vallois, est ce votre père Julie ? Demanda Booth en montrant le dessin d'Angela.

- Julie prit le dessin et étouffa un sanglot entre ses mains en reconnaissant son père, elle le lui rendit rapidement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Il n'est pas en France ? Interrogea la jeune fille

- C'est ce que nous voulons savoir, répondit Jared, quand lui avez-vous parlez pour la dernière fois ?

- Heu… il y a un mois ou deux, il m'a téléphoné pour avoir de mes nouvelles, avant le divorce avec maman, papa était toujours très attentionné envers moi, il s'arrangeait tout le temps pour passer le plus de temps possible avec moi. Quand ils ont divorcé j'avais dix sept ans, je suis venue vivre ici après avoir eu mon Bac pour continuer mes études ici. Je suis restée en contacte avec ma famille resté en France, mais personne ne savait que mon père était ici, aux Etats-Unis…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais votre père habitait aux Etats-Unis depuis quatre ans maintenant, il avait monté une société dans la charpente, et la construction en tout genre, commença Jared

- Depuis combien temps est-il ici ?

- Cela fait huit ans…

- Cela explique tout alors, pourquoi on ne le voyait jamais depuis le divorce…"

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, la détresse et l'incertitude se lisait sur ses traits, Jared n'aimait pas le moment où il devait annoncée la mauvaise nouvelle à la famille.

" Mademoiselle que faisiez-vous il y a une semaine environ ? Questionna Seeley"

Elle tenta de se calmer mais on sentait un petit tremblement dans sa voix.

"Je… je, j'étais en Californie avec des amis, dont Cassie, on fêtait la fin des examens et un ami à elle avait une grande propriété à Los Angeles, alors avec toute une bande, nous y sommes allez, nous sommes resté une deux semaines je crois, je suis rentrée il y a quelque jours, mais je n'ai plus revu Cassie après quatre jours seulement après notre arrivé à Los Angeles, avant qu'elle ne parte elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon… Enfin bon vous voyez quoi, dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

- Oui, vous pourriez nous faire une liste de tous ceux qui était avec vous à Los Angeles ? Demanda Jared.

- Oui.

- Nous allons vous laissez Mademoiselle Vallois, dit Seeley en se levant et en lui serrant la main.

- Oui"

Jared se leva à son tour et lui serra la main, quand leur deux paumes se touchèrent tout deux se regardèrent, sans pouvoir se décrocher du regard de l'autre, Seeley toussa bruyamment pour faire revenir son jeune frère sur terre.

"Au revoir Mademoiselle Vallois."

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son bras, elle avait mit sa main sur son bras.

"Retrouvez celui qui à fais ça à mon père pour moi…"

Il plongea dans cette océan chocolat et vit une lueur de détresse, il voulait plus que tout la protéger quelque chose en ce petit bout de femme l'attirait. Elle non plus n'était pas indifférente au charme de l'agent, elle aimait se plonger dans ses yeux tout aussi marron que les siens, elle avait murmuré ces mots pour que lui seul les entendent. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et souffla dans son oreille : « S'il vous plaît ». Il baissa les yeux prit le stylo qui se trouvait dans sa poche et prit sa carte, il y inscrit quelque chose au dos. « Voici ma carte avec mon numéros personnel inscrit au dos, appelez moi si quelque chose vous reviens ou si vous avez besoin de moi ». Il s'éloigna et partit.

Dans la voiture, Seeley voyait bien que son frère était dans la lune, il décida de rompre le silence.

"Il faudrait interroger encore une fois les collègues et les collaborateurs de la victime, et il faut aussi interroger ces amis de Californie, dit Seeley.

- Ouais…

- Il faudrait aussi contacter la famille de Mademoiselle Vallois pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, tu pense que la personne qui a tué Mr Vallois va s'en prendre à la petite ?

- Julie ? Humm, je ne sais pas…

- Tu m'a l'air bien ailleurs, toi ? C'est JULIE qui te fait cet effet, constata Seeley en accentuant bien sur le nom Julie.

- Julie ? Non pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Demanda Jared faussement étonné.

- Bah, je ne sais pas, il s'est passé un truc bizarre entre vous deux, c'est tout, répondit Seeley avec un sourire.

- Non, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit d'un air distrait le jeune frère.

- D'accord."

Constatant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de son frère, il se tut et fixa la route.

Il était aux environ de dix heures quand Seeley Booth décida de quitter les bureaux, il passa devant celui de son frère et voyait bien qu'il travaillait encore mais il voulait lui faire changer les idées.

"Heu, j'vais au labo chercher Bones et après on va prendre un verre tu veux venir ? Proposa Seeley

- Non, merci, j'ai du travail, répondit Jared sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

- D'accord, si t'a changé d'avis tu sais où nous trouvez.

- Ouais ouais…"

Booth et Brennan se trouvaient dans le restaurant à leur place habituelle, ils parlaient de chose et d'autre mais Brennan voyait bien que quelque chose préoccupait son partenaire.

"Booth y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Brennan en dégustant son milkshake.

- Non, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué et il y a aussi le fait que mon frère travaille sur la même affaire que moi, donc bon c'est un peu compliqué.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela peut aussi consolidez votre relation, dit Brennan

- Oui peut être.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous au moins.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda surpris Booth

- Et bien, votre frère n'est pas en prison, et vous pouvez le voir évoluer, pas comme moi, expliqua tristement Brennan.

- Bones, Seeley mit sa main sur celle de Brennan dans un signe de réconfort, vous en faites pas, votre frère a beaucoup évoluer, vous l'avez vu avec les filles ? Il est génial même si j'étais obligé de la mettre en prison, il évolue, nous évoluons de différente manière, dit Booth tout en se plongeant dans le regard océan de son amie.

- Vous avez sans doutes raison, même si anthropologiquement parlant…

- Nous évoluons de différente manière Bones, d'accord, maintenait-il en l'interrompant.

- Oui…"

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer dans leur chez soi respectif.

Quant à Jared, il regardait la télé tout en mangeant des nouilles emporter de chez le chinois, il passait souvent ces soirées seul mais aujourd'hui il avait envi de parler, de parler de cette étrangère sensation de bien être quand il avait serré la main de Julie Vallois, il savait qui appeler dans ces situations.

Cela sonna plusieurs fois quand quelqu'un décrocha.

Camille Saroyan, répondit la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

"Allô Camille c'est Jared, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjoué.

- Jared ? Comment ça va ? L'affaire avance de ton côté ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non pas vraiment, nous avons interrogé plusieurs personne, pris ses relevé de compte, de téléphone rien de bien concluant, et toi ? Il ne voulait pas entré d'emblé dans le vif du sujet, il voulait qu'il la questionne sur le pourquoi de son appel.

- Hodgins m'a dit qu'il était sur une piste mais qu'il fallait attendre les résultats des analyses, et le corps n'est pas bien parlant, dit en plaisantant la jeune femme.

- Oui, tu m'étonne, un cadavre pas bavard ça n'aide pas, répliqua Jared en rigolant.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas appelé pour parler bouleau à vingt deux heures, raconte moi tout, elle avait posé la question, c'est fou comme elle le connaissait.

- Et bien aujourd'hui nous avons interrogé la fille de la victime, il marqua une pause puis poursuivit son récit, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé quand je l'ai vue, c'était comme si un…, il hésitait à dire à celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Julie, c' est comme si un ange était apparue devant moi, je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi mais, il était de plus en plus gêné, je…j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole, j'avais comme un blocage…"

Il eut un temps pendant lequel Camille ne dit rien, elle hésitait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas confié à elle, et cela lui fit plaisir qu'il l'appelle pour lui raconter ses déboires amoureux.

"Oh, Jared, mais tu viens à peine de la rencontrée, tu la connais à peine…

- Je sais mais elle est tellement jolie, elle avait l'air tellement fragile, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger, elle est si…

- Si quoi ?

- Innocente ! On dirait une petite fille, mais elle est très mature, une vraie femme enfant… Dit-il d'un air rêveur.

- Oui, je vois, dit-elle doucement, tu te rappelle de Sonia Kuypers ?

- Oui, quel rapport avec Julie ? Demanda légèrement perdu Jared.

- Et bien, tu venais à peine de la rencontrer tu devais avoir quoi ? Quatorze ans ? Tu étais fou d'elle, tu ne lui avais jamais parlé auparavant mais tu étais amoureux d'elle, et vous êtes sortis ensemble, et tu la plaquer quelque semaine après, tu as recommencé avec Chelsea Sommerth, Amanda Berd, et…

- Oui, ça va j'ai compris, l'interrompit sèchement Jared, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parle de toute ces filles, moi je te parle de Julie, pas d'une fille quelconque.

- Justement, tu tombes soit disant, amoureux, les dragues, et quand tu les as, tu les laisses, répliqua Camille, Jared ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que les femmes ne sont pas des jouets ! Cette fille vient de vivre une terrible épreuve la perte d'un être proche, son père, tu ne peux pas jouet avec ses sentiments tout ça parce qu'elle te plait ! En plus de ça, elle est suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre, tu ne sais rien d'elle, lui expliqua Camille.

- Et si je te dis que cette fois ci, je sens vraiment que c'est la bonne, que je sais que c'est elle la femme de ma vie, j'ai eu le coup de foudre Camille, je n'y croyais pas avant mais la je sais que c'est elle !

- Si tu le dis Jared, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu, bonne nuit Jared, et à demain.

- Ouais à demain."

Et il raccrocha sur ces mots, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camille lui avait dit tout ça certes, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de conquête, et que cela n'allait pas plus loin que deux ou trois jours, il avait même draguée et embrasser Temperance Brennan alors qu'il voyait bien que son frère en était fou, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais Julie Vallois n'était pas comme les autres ! Il le savait au fond de lui qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et que même si ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils auraient le temps d'apprendre tout de l'autre, il se jura de ne pas lui faire du mal.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, alors maintenant c'est l'heure des Reviews ! xDD Reviewer, Reviewer...


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre ! Je vais poster assez rapidement les chapitres pour l'instant mais pour la fin j'aurais besoin de votre avis, ce qui ferra peut être changer le rating ! xDD Bonne Lecture

* * *

_ Nous embrassions passionnément ses mains partait explorer mon corps, j'étais devenue une guimauve sous ses caresses, je voulais plus toujours plus… BOUM, je m'arrachais aux lèvres de mon futur amant._

_"C'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je paniquée"_

_Mais les lèvres de l'homme au-dessus de moi s'occupaient à picorer mon cou. BOUM… Je l'écartais plus violemment de moi._

_"JARED ! Criai-je_

_- Oui j'ai entendu, attend une minute."_

_Voyant mon regard inquiet, il revint vers moi et m'embrassa amoureusement._

_"Ne t'inquiète pas Julie…"_

_BOUM… BOUM…_

_"Jared ?"_

_BOUM…_

_"JARED ?"_

Julie se réveilla en sursaut, les bruis sourd qui se firent entendre dans son rêve provenait de la porte d'entrée, si ça aurait été Cassie elle aurait ouvert s'était-elle dit. Les bruits se firent plus violent… elle alluma sa lampe chercha un objet dur et sortit de sa chambre armée d'un skateboard, elle s'avança à tâtons dans le noir, elle distingua des murmures provenant du salon, elle s'avança encore un peu et se prépara à frapper sur la personne se trouvant devant elle, mais quelqu'un la prit violemment par le bras, et la projeta sur le sol, elle releva la tête, un coup puis plus rien.

Le lendemain les agents Seeley Booth et Jared Booth se dirigèrent vers les bureaux du FBI, mais à peine arriver le téléphone portable de Jared Booth sonna, il décrocha sans attendre.

"Ici, l'agent spécial Jared Booth, Dit-il, il eut un temps où il ne dit rien surement son interlocuteur qui lui parlait, et il pâlissait de plus en plus en écoutant celui-ci oui, très bien on arrive tout de suite, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Alors ?

- Julie Vallois est à l'hôpital, répliqua-t-il d'un air grave."

Ils se rendirent immédiatement à l'hôpital, arriver là bas ils se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste.

"Agent Seeley Booth FBI, dit-il en lui montrant son insigne.

- Ah oui, le docteur Lambert vous attend, son bureau se situe dans le troisième couloir à droite, deuxième porte à gauche."

Jared Booth réagit plus vite que son frère et chercha le dit bureau, quand ils l'eurent enfin trouvés ils toquèrent.

"Entrer, dit une voix masculine, ah vous devez être les agents Booth ? Dit il en voyant les deux étrangers entrer dans la pièce.

- Oui, que c'est-il passé ?

- Elle est arrivée très tôt ce matin aux urgences, on dû la frapper assez fort sur le devant de la tête, elle a quelque côte briser, une entorse au poignet, des bleus un peu partout sur le corps surtout sur le flanc gauche et le bras gauche, expliqua le médecin.

- Elle est arrivée vers quelle heure exactement ? Demanda l'agent Seeley Booth.

- Cinq heures et demi du matin, mais elle était surement inconsciente depuis au moins une heure ou deux.

- Qui a appelé les urgences ?

- On ne sait pas, c'était un appel anonyme, il n'y avait personne quand les urgences sont arrivés.

- D'accord très bien merci, docteur."

Plusieurs jour passèrent depuis l'accident, la jeune Julie Vallois avait repris ses cours de médecine, mais le FBI avait mis en place un système de protection et essaie de retrouver les agresseurs de la jeune fille peut être qu'ils sont aussi les assassins de Mr Vallois. Alors que le FBI courrait toujours après le meurtrier et les agresseurs, les « fouines » avaient trouvé la cause de la mort de la victime. Camille, Daisy et Brennan avaient déjà décelé des anomalies sur les ossements les fractures sur les septièmes, huitièmes et douzièmes côtes présentaient des éraflures assez bizarre et qui ne correspondait en rien avec la partie arrière du crâne complètement fracturé. Camille avait comparé les éraflures avec plusieurs armes blanches possible mais rien de bien concluant, ce qu'elles savaient c'est que la cause de la mort est due à la fracture crânienne assez violente.

Alors que tout le monde travaillait d'arrache pieds sur l'affaire, un hurlement de victoire retentit dans tout le Jeffersionan, surprise Brennan leva la tête de ses ossements, elle vit Hodgins arrivé vers elle avec un air de triomphe sur son visage.

"Que ce passe t-il Hodgins ? Demanda Brennan en retournant à son cadavre.

- Vous savez les particules de peau qu'il y avait sur le corps, et les traces de terres inconnue autour du cadavre ?

- Oui.

- Et bien j'ai pu identifier à qui appartenait la peau et d'où provient la terre, dit-il tout aussi exister qu'un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël.

- Vous avez son nom ? Réclama Brennan

- Malheureusement non, dit un peu déçu Hodgins, mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, et que ses origines sont européennes, et la terre provenant peut être de ses chaussures viennent de la forêt de Blake près du Wisconsin.

- Très bien Hodgins, je vais prévenir Booth ce sera peut être une piste, dit-elle en enlevant ses gants et en partant vers la sortie."

Une semaine se passa depuis la découverte d'Hodgins qui s'avérait être fort utile, vu que le FBI avec l'aide des fouines ils ont pu mettre un nom sur l'assassin de Mr Vallois, et les agresseurs de Julie Vallois, quand Brennan et Camille avaient approfondie leur études sur le corps il s'avérait évident que le meurtrier s'est aidé d'une machine assez puissante pour littéralement fracassé le crâne de la victime, les agents Booth avaient eux aussi fait leur recherche, ils avaient découvert que l'un des employés avait été embauché quelque jours après la mort de Mr Vallois et que ce même employé connaissait, et la victime et la fille de la victime et qu'il avait un excellent mobile pour le tuer. Booth décida qu'une petite visite s'imposait chez ce mystérieux employé.

Seeley Booth et Brennan se trouvaient tout deux dans le SUV de celui-ci pour aller vers l'entreprise de Mr Vallois.

"Où est Jared ? Demanda Brennan.

- Il s'occupe de la protection de la jeune Julie, répondit Booth

- Mais il ne vous aide pas à résoudre l'affaire ? Demanda-t-elle

- Si, mais il a insisté pour faire parti de l'équipe de protection de Mademoiselle Vallois.

- Je trouve que votre frère est très proche d'elle, remarqua Brennan

- Moi aussi, vous croyez qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?

- Anthropologiquement parlant, un homme qui éprouve le besoin de protéger une femelle et qui entre autre ressortir ses instinct de mâle alpha peut être une preuve de séduction envers la dites femelle, alors oui je pense qu'il est attirer par elle, en plus elle est jolie je trouve.

- Bones ! Arrêtez avec votre jargon anthropologique, nous les hommes ne sommes pas des sauvages ! Répliqua le dit Homme

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, j'ai dis que quand vous les hommes voulez séduire une femme vous faites ressortir votre côté de mâles alpha, comme vous parfois vous êtes beaucoup trop protecteur envers moi, et même si je sais que c'est pour me protéger, je peux me défendre seule !

- Bon et bien si vous voulez qu'un fou furieux vous tire dessus et bien d'accord j'arrête de vous protégez !

- Bien !"

Boudant chacun de leur côté la conversation ce finit sur ces mots, décidemment ces deux là se chamaille tout le temps comme des adolescents, mais tout deux ne cessaient de se jeter des petits regards comme pour se rassurer que l'autre ne s'est pas enfui, ce qui est absurde vu qu'ils étaient en plein sur la route. Ils arrivèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes de trajet à l'entreprise de Monsieur Vallois. Ils descendirent de la voiture, Booth lui mit sa main dans le bas du dos de Brennan ce qui lui causa des frissons de plaisir. Ils virent le plus jeune employé, ils s'approchèrent pour l'interroger.

" FBI, pouvons nous vous poser quelque question ? Dit Booth en sortant son insigne.

- Le jeune homme s'essuya les mains et s'approcha du couple.

- Oui, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Et bien quelle est votre rôle dans l'entreprise, monsieur ?

- Granier, je vais couper du bois pour fabriquer les charpentes, une fois découpé je les ramène ici, puis je les entrepose dans ce grand réservoir que vous voyez ici, répondit-il en montrant la machine.

- Et où allez vous chercher le bois ?

- Dans une forêt du Wisconsin, pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

- Et bien nous avons retrouvez de la terre provenant d'une forêt du Wisconsin près du corps de Mr Vallois, répondit Brennan.

Vous pensez que j'ai assassiné Mr Vallois ? Mais je ne le connaissais même pas, j'ai été embauché quelque jours après sa mort, Mr Grant son collaborateur était très bouleverser par la mort de Mr Vallois et plusieurs employé ont pris leur congé pour se remettre de leur émotion alors il m'a embauché pour que l'entreprise tourne toujours.

"Dites ce que vous faisiez entre le 12 et le 23 juin ? Demanda Booth

- J'étais à Los Angeles chez des amis, et je suis rentré après une semaine avec une nouvelle conquête.

- Pouvez vous nous donnez son nom ?

- Et pourquoi ça ? Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Je ne dirais plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat !

- Très bien, alors je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Mr Vallois et l'agression de Melle Vallois, vous allez pouvoir vous expliquez devant votre ancienne victime, pour viol je crois non ?"

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre xDD J'espère qu'il vous as plus !

Review Please ! xDD


	4. Invite moi à danser !

New Chapitre, désoler pour le léger retard, Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de mettre des Reviews. xDD

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Mr Granier se trouvait dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, et il n'avait pas parlé. L'agent Booth rentra dans la petite salle derrière la vitre sans teinte avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus. Elle était effrayer cela se voyait dans ses gestes, l'agent Seeley Booth la réconforta en lui mettant une main rassurante sur son bras, l'agent Jared Booth pénétra dans la petite salle suivit d'une autre jeune fille, Julie Vallois.

" Cassie ! S'exclama la jeune fille ne se précipitant dans les bras de son amie, elle ne répondit pas à l'étreinte de celle-ci, voyant la réaction de Cassie, elle l'interrogea du regard, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Agent Booth pourquoi est-t-elle ici ? L'apprentie médecin ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie se trouvait là."

La dite Cassie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder celle-ci dans les yeux, tout ce qu'elle disait c'était « Je suis désoler Julie, vraiment désoler », Julie la regardait avec incompréhension. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête en direction du jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre, elle abandonna Cassie pour se tourner vers la vitre, elle posa ses mains sur la vitre, une expression d'effroi l'empara, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là !

"Kévin ?"

Elle se tourna vers Cassie, des larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues, Jared n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça mais il était obligé. Julie regardait avec incompréhension son amie du moins elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

"Cassie, ne me dit pas que c'est lui le garçon ? Ne me dit pas que tu es sorti avec lui ?"

Elle ne voulait pas y croire pas elle, pas lui, elle ne voulait pas croire.

"Julie, je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas que c'était lui, je ne savais pas, il m'a dit qui il était, j'étais effrayer, il m'a menacé de me faire la même chose qu'à ton père, je ne voulais pas, crois moi, je ne voulais pas."

Cassie se trouvait aux genoux de Julie en pleure en proie d'un grand désespoir. Temperance Brennan se trouvant là aussi, ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait rien. Seeley Booth fit signe à un agent qui se trouvait là d'emmener la jeune Cassie hors de la salle. Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle, Julie arrêta l'agent, elle regardait son amie dans les yeux avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait et lui cracha au visage ces mots.

" Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Tu m'as trahis en protégeant ce monstre, il a fait de ma vie un enfer et tu l'as protégé, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !"

Puis l'agent l'emmena hors de la vue de Julie, celle-ci se tourna avec rage vers Jared, elle voulait des explications et maintenant ! Ce fut Seeley Booth qui prit la parole en premier, mais il fut devancer par Julie Vallois.

"C'est lui qui la tué ? Demanda-t-elle froidement."

Jared Booth lui répondit.

"Oui.

- Et qu'a fait Cassie ?

- Lui et votre amie sont entré dans votre appartement et ce sont eux qui vous ont agressé, il voulait surement…

- Finir le travail qu'il n'avait pas fini en France ! Cette répliqua cinglante avait claqué dans l'air telle un fouet.

- Que s'est-il passé en France ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers Jared, un air de peur se lisait clairement sur ses traits, elle ne voulait pas revivre cette nuit noire, mais elle le devait pour son père. Jared l'invita à quitter la pièce pour allez dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth et Jared Booth se trouvaient assis en face de la jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à leur raconter son histoire.

« J'avais quinze ans que cela avait eu lieu, j'étais partis à une fête avec quelques amies, et il y avait Kévin, il me tournait autour déjà, c'était une de ses fêtes où il y avait des jeunes filles innocentes et des garçons aux hormones survoltés, quelqu'un avait ramené de l'alcool, les parents de la fille chez qui nous faisions la fête étaient partis pour une semaine, alors bon il n'y avait plus de règle, alors que la fête battait son plein, je dansais une danse assez collé avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, il était totalement sobre et moi aussi je pense que nous étions les seuls. Alors que je m'éloignais pour boire un peu, je vis l'organisatrice de la fête je m'étais approchée d'elle pour lui demander qui était ce garçon avec qui je m'amusais, elle m'avait répondu qu'il s'appelait Kévin, je me retournais pour retourner sur la piste quand je me cognais contre lui, il avait un verre de punch à la main et il m'en avait renverser partout, il s'était excuser, et m'avait offert un verre de punch pour se faire pardonner, je l'acceptais, et après plusieurs minutes il m'en avait offert un peu plus de cinq, j'étais complètement saoule et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais comme je supportais mal l'alcool, j'avais une envie pressante de vomir et mon T-shirt me collait sur la peau à cause du punch, alors je cherchais une salle de bain pour me débarbouiller un peu, je demandais à la propriétaire des lieux ou se trouvait les toilettes et la salle de bain et elle me dit que c'était à l'étage, je montais mais n'avait pas remarquer que mon partenaire de danse m'avait suivi.

Alors que je me débarbouillais, je l'entendais entrer dans la salle de bain, il avait fermé la porte à clé, je m'étais retourné et il était déjà près de moi, il était trop proche, je m'éloignais de lui et… Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage, on voyait bien que dans esprit tout était bien trop présent, mais elle se reprit et continua son récit, et… il me prit le bras et me plaquait contre le lavabo, je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait, et il commençait à balader ces mains sur…mo…mon co…corps, je le giflais et il me frappa plus fort, je tombais par terre à cause de la force de son coup. J'étais faible, saoule, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, je pleurais, j'avais peur, il se mit à genoux et me pris dans ses bras, il me disait qu'il était désoler, qu'il ne voulait pas, et il a commencé à me chuchotera que j'étais la plus belle que je lui plaisais beaucoup, qu'il avait envi de moi. Je lui avais supplié de ne pas me faire de mal, et il me disait qu'il ne me ferra pas mal. Et il avait commencé à m'embrasser, j'étais dégouter, je le repoussais malgré mes faibles forces, voyant que je me débattais il m'avait plaqué au sol et… j'étais complètement étourdie, j'avais mal à la tête je voyais flou, et je…j'en…j'entendais qu'il débouclait sa ceinture et il…il m'a… m'a violée… »

Elle était en larmes, complètement dévaster, Jared était impuissant face à cette situation, Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux, Booth lui était consterné.

Je suis sincèrement désoler Julie, nous ne voulions pas vous faire revivre cette dure épreuve mais il fallait qu'on le sache. Commença Seeley Booth, mais pourquoi vous avez dit qu'il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé ?

Après m'avoir…vi…violer, il…a…av…avait….sor…sortit…un…un…cou…couteau…, il…a…dit…qu'il…ne…ne…vou…voulait…pas…que…que…je…je ra…raconte notre petite aventure… mais quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et l'avait empêché de finir ce qu'il avait commencé…

Ce quelqu'un était votre père n'est ce pas ? Demanda Jared.

Ou…oui, il avait vu que j'avais fais le mur, il savait que j'étais à la fête, et il demanda à Laura celle chez qui la fête se passait, elle lui avait dit que j'étais dans la salle de bain, il est monté tout de suite et quand il a vu qu'un garçon avec le pantalon baisser, sa fille en larmes allongée par terre prêt à la tuer, il n'a plus réfléchis, il l'a frapper…je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans un tel état de colère…il voulait me protéger et il est mort à cause de moi…

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots, elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, le poids de la culpabilité était bien trop fort, bien trop présent, elle voulait que tout s'arrête retrouver sa famille à qui elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Voyant l'état de détresse de sa bien-aimé Jared se leva et la pris dans ses bras, elle répondit faiblement à son étreinte, il ne savait que dire, personne ne pouvait la réconforté, elle devait faire le deuil avec sa famille et ne plus culpabiliser, il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute si il est mort, vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour ça, votre père vous a protéger comme un père le ferait pour sa fille, il vous aimait c'est pour cela qu'il vous a protégé. Il avait chuchoté ces mots tout en la berçant comme une enfant, il aimait son contacte sentir ses petites mains s'accrocher à lui comme une bouée de secours."

" Je…je…su…suis…venue…ic…ici…po…pour…fu…fuir…po…pour…fu…fuir…la…Fr…France…je…je…ne…me…sen…sentais…pl…plus…en…en…sé…sécu…sécurité…

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, regardez moi, il mit ses deux doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête, vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous allez vous reposez et contacter votre famille, aller les voir, c'est fini maintenant, vous avez besoin d'eux, d'accord.

- Oui…d'acc…d'accord…mer…merci…"

Ils sortirent tous de la salle d'interrogatoire, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que les autres agents qui avaient sortis Kévin Granier au même moment, quand il vit Julie, une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux, il prit le revolver de l'agent près de lui et tout se passa très vite, il hurla « JULIE » et tira une première fois, Jared ayant vu le garçon diriger l'arme sur celle qu'il aimait ne réfléchit pas, il la poussa à terre et se pris la première balle dans le bras, il tomba à terre par la force du coup, il se releva sortit son arme et tira sur le meurtrier, mais il n'avait pas entendu le deuxième coup de feu, il le sentit vers son abdomen, il se tourna vers Julie et s'écroula à terre, il n'entendit que le cris perçant d'une femme, de sa femme ?

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

Il était arrivé devant cette porte avec difficulté, ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, il hésita à frapper à la porte, il souffla un peu pour se redonner du courage, et se décida à toquer à la porte, il attendit quelques seconde quand le fruit de ses rêves ouvrit la porte, elle avait les traits tirées, des cernes énormes, elle venait peut être de se réveiller, un short court et un débardeur en guise de pyjama.

"Agent Booth…dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Bonjours Julie, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, dit timidement le jeune homme.

- Je vais…bien…merci, elle avait hésité sur le mot bien.

- Je peux ?

- Oui."

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et s'arrêta brutalement en voyant les valises faites dans le salon, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Julie était encore derrière en train d'émerger de son sommeil, elle se cogna violement à l'homme se trouvant au pas de son salon.

"Aïe !"

Ayant sentit un léger coup, il retourna et vit la jeune fille à terre se frottant la tête en signe de douleur, il se précipita pour l'aider.

"Pardon je ne vous avez pas vu, dit il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ce n'est pas grave."

Il hésitait un instant et lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis deux minutes.

"Vous partez ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, je vais en France retrouvez ma famille, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oh, et vous partez quand ?

- Dans trois jours, je pars pendant quelque temps, pour me retrouvez, pour faire le deuil et être avec ma famille.

- Ah, c'est bien, dit-il gêné par ce regard.

- Et vous ? Vous allez bien, vous êtes guéris ?

- Je suis sorti de l'hôpital, il y a une semaine, je guéris doucement mais le médecin m'a mis en arrêt pendant au moins un mois.

- Ah, et vous êtes venu pourquoi déjà ?"

Il rougit à cette question, il se trouvait très stupide à cet instant devait-il lui demander ? Voyant le manège de son interlocuteur, elle mit doucement sa main sur la joue de l'homme devant elle, il leva les yeux qui s'accrochèrent aux siens.

"Je…je…, en fait, il y a un bal costumé de charité organisé par le FBI, et je… je me demandais si ça vous vouliez venir avec moi…"

Surprise par la demande, elle sourit doucement et lui répondit par un :

"Et c'est quand ce bal ?

- Samedi.

- Une fête juste avant mon départ va surement me changer les idées, je répondais positivement à votre invitation cher agent Booth.

- Très bien, je viens vous cherchez vers sept heures."

Content, il s'excusa et s'en alla, mais avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes, Julie lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et ferma la porte. C'est avec la tête dans les étoiles que Jared Booth regagna sa voiture.

A l'Institut Jefferson, un autre Booth était dans un état de nervosité assez sévère, il attendait Sa Bones dans son bureau. Quand il la vit arrivé son coeur fit un salto arrière suivit d'un triple salto avant et finit par une jolie galipette, bref , n'écoutant que les prouesses de son organe vitale, il ne fit pas à attention à ce que Brennan lui disait.

"Booth ? Dit-elle

- ...

- Booth ? Elle augmenta le ton de sa voix, BOOTH !

- Oui, Bones ?

- Pourquoi étes vous ici ? On a louper quelque chose dans l'affaire ?

- Non, pourquoi j'aurais une raison pour venir vous voir ? J'avais juste envie de vous voir, c'est tout voilà ! Dit-il en bafouillant"

_" Il est vraiment bizarre ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore tirée sur un clown, parce si c'est ça, c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème ! Ou peut être qu'il a faim..." _

" Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Non, non tout va bien, tout va vraiment très bien, très bien.

- D'après votre comportement je dirais que vous êtes nerveux, il y a quelque chose qui vous tracassent ?

Elle était maintenant face à lieu plongeant son regard (innocemment) bleu dans le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il aimait ce regard qu'elle lui donnait, il aimait ces yeux, il aimerait se plonger dedans jusqu'à sa mort, il reprit du courage, s'agenouilla face à celle qu'il aimait. Elle fut surprise et effrayé par ce geste, elle recula mais Booth pris sa main pour la rassuré, il lui sourit doucement.

" Temperance Brennan, que dites vous de venir au bal de charité du FBI avec moi ?"

Elle souffla de soulagement et... éclata de rire, Booth lui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il se sentait subitement ridicule et se releva.

" Bien sur que je viendrais avec vous, Booth, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faites l'idiot comme ça !

- Vous voulez ?

- Bah bien sur, je suis votre coéquipière mais votre...amie avant tout.

- Oui vous mon...amie, et je suis le vôtre.

- Oui... Un silence gênant prit place mais Booth le rompit.

- Si on allait manger ?

- Ça me va

- Très bien alors mettez votre manteau et en route"

Il mit sa main la où elle avait l'habitude de se placer au niveau de ses reins et l'entraina dehors.

_

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous as plu xDD Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis._


	5. Can have this Dance

Heu j'ai pas envie d'être mélodramatique mais j'ai la bizarre impression que personne ne lit ma fic, juste laissez moi une review pour un avis ou autre xDD Bonne Lecture

* * *

_Le jour du bal…_

Il était là dans le salon à attendre dans son magnifique costume de Marins, elle était encore en train de se préparer, quand elle apparut dans sa tenue de Minie, il crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements, mais au lieu de ça il déglutit difficilement, elle était juste magnifique.

"On y va ?

- Heu oui.

- Mademoiselle dit-il en lui présentant son bras

- Merci très cher dit-elle en rigolant."

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, lui ouvrit la porte tel un vrai gentleman et s'installa au volant de la voiture, le trajet se passa dans la rigolade, ils arrivèrent à la salle où se passait le bal, tout le monde les regardaient d'un air appréciateur pour les hommes et jaloux pour les femmes. Quand Jared Booth repéra son frère avec sa charmante partenaire qui n'était autre que Temperance Brennan, accompagné, du Docteur Hodgins, d'Angela, du Docteur Sweets et de sa petite amie Daisy, et enfin Camille avec son actuel petit ami. Il sourit à sa partenaire à lui et se dirigea vers eux. L'agent Seeley Booth était déguisé en vampire. Bones, elle, était sublime dans son costume de Pocahontas. Angela avait rendu hommage à Marilyn Monroe, Hodgins lui était déguisé en agent secret. Daisy et Sweets eux avait optés pour des costumes plus médiévaux. Et Camille elle avait recréée le costume d'Angelina Jolie dans Tomb Rider, et son compagnon en Super Man.

" Jared ! Dit Seeley tout en tapant d'une main amicale le dos de son frère, et Julie Vallois ? Dit-il étonner.

- Bonjours Agent Booth, dit la concernée timidement.

- Julie, comment allez vous ? Demanda gentiment Docteur Brennan.

- Ça va bien, merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Heu, je vous offre un punch, venez, dit-elle en voyant le regard de son partenaire.

- Humm, on vient avec vous, dit Angela en entrainant Camille et Daisy à sa suite."

Les jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent laissant les hommes entre eux. Ils regardèrent Jared, certains avec incompréhension, d'autre admiratif.

"Ça va les gars ? Dit Jared pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue légèrement tendu.

- Tu nous explique pour tu te ramène avec elle, demanda son grand frère.

- J'ai le droit d'emmener qui je veux non ?

- Oui, mais bon c'est bizarre que tu te ramène avec la fille d'une victime d'une affaire récente, répliqua Booth.

- Booth, ça va, elle n'est plus dans cette affaire, c'est fini maintenant et je dois dire que c'est un bon moyen de l'aider à faire le deuil de son père, je vous félicite agent Booth, dit Sweets.

- Ah bon, demanda Seeley Booth.

- Oui, en restant avec ceux qui l'ont aidé à rendre justice à son père et qui l'ont protégé peut l'aider à accepter la mort de son père.

- En tout cas ta fait une bonne touche Jared, t'a pas mauvais goût, dit en rigolant Hodgins.

- Pardon ? Dit Jared gêné, je…ce n'est pas une touche !

- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? demanda surpris le roi du labo.

- Il n'y a jamais eu question de…de sortir ensemble, je…je l'ai invité parce que…elle est très charmante et elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

- Mais oui, à d'autre petit frère, tient en parlant du loup."

Le groupe de fille revenait vers celui des hommes, Julie avait l'air rayonnante, Jared la dévorait du regard, quand résonnèrent les notes d'un slow, le regard de la plus jeune du groupe s'illumina, Julie pris la main de l'agent Jared Booth, et l'entrainant sur la piste tout en disant « J'adore cette chanson, venez danser avec moi ». Amusé par la situation l'agent Booth fit de même en entraînant sa partenaire sur la piste, les autres couples suivirent. Tout le monde s'amusait. Ils dansaient, chantaient, riaient, les criminelles étaient loin à ce moment là, le malheur et le désespoir n'avaient pas leur place à cet instant. Julie avait placé ces mains autour du cou de son agent spécial, et lui sur sa fine taille, elle se sentait bien là entre ses bras, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle était heureuse maintenant, ces craintes c'étaient envolé ce soir.

* * *

C'est aux environs de midi que l'agent spécial Jared Booth se réveilla, cette nuit avait été un cauchemar, en plus de ça c'est blessure le faisait encore souffrir. Le début de soirée avait été parfait mais la fin l'était moins. Ce fut vers minuit qu'il raccompagna sa charmante amie chez elle. Ils étaient tout les deux arriver sur le pas de la porte de celle-ci, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et l'invita à rentrer pour prendre un dernier verre, il accepta poliment, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, là, à cet instant. Elle était dans le couloir quand il la prit délicatement par le bras, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais celui-ci déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps, des papillons volèrent dans son ventre quand il avait posé ses mains sur son visage pour approfondir le baiser, elle lui répondit plus brutalement, ses mains s'étaient logé dans son cou. Voyant qu'elle en demandait encore plus, il la plaqua délicatement contre le mur, ses mains parcouraient le corps de celle qui se trouvait contre lui. Elle se sentit sombrer dans les délices du plaisir quand il la plaqua contre le mur et lui, elle sentit les mains de l'agent se promener sur son dos lui imprimant de léger frisson, elle avait descendu ses mains sur son torse imprimant avec son doigt de petit mouvement circulaire. Le baiser était doux et sensuelle à la fois avec beaucoup d'amour. Ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle, des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux.

"Reste, reste avec moi, dit-il en déposant son front contre celle qu'il aimait, je t'aime."

Et c'était bien ça le problème, il l'aimait, mais elle, elle ne savait pas, elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments, elle n'était pas prête, c'était une erreur pour elle d'avoir succombé à ce baiser, elle n'aurait pas dû.

" Non, dit-elle en le repoussant doucement, Jard je ne peux pas, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Il était paniqué, paniqué à l'idée de se faire rejeter par celle qu'il aime.

- Je ne suis pas prête, je…je…ne peux pas.

- Je prendrais le temps, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu désire quand tu le voudras, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Je suis désolé."

Elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il la regarda, interdit, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il lui déposa un dernier baiser, un baiser d'adieu et s'en alla sans un mot. Elle glissa contre le mur ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, qu'avait elle fait ?

* * *

Elle se trouvait dans se terminal muni de ses bagages et de son billet, ses sentiments étaient complètement mélangée. Elle était heureuse de rentrée chez elle retrouver les siens, et malheureuse pour plusieurs raison la première à cause de la mort de son père, la seconde d'avoir été trahis par une amie, la troisième raison concernait l'agent Booth, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait rejeter de cette manière alors qu'elle le voulait avec elle, peut être avait-elle encore peur de s'engager, peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, alors qu'il lui avait promis d'attendre, elle regrettait mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer, elle devait partir maintenant…

_C'est là fin de ce chapitre, il en reste encore deux ou trois xDD S'il vous plaît reviewer, je suis désoler d'avoir été en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre_


	6. Je t'aimais, Je t'aime

Voici un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que tout les autres. Voilà Bonne Lecture... xDD

* * *

De leur côté Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée, probablement La meilleure qu'ils n'aient passé de toute leur vie.

Alors qu'ils dansaient encore le docteur Brennan fit une proposition à Booth.

" Et si on changeait d'endroit ? Demanda t-elle

- Oui, mais on va où ? Dit-il surpris.

- C'est une surprise, laissez moi conduire.

- Non, Bones...je... voyant le regard suppliant de sa partenaire, il céda... d'accord mais par pitié ne roulez pas trop vite.

- Moi ? Mais je vous ai toujours dis que j'étais une bonne conductrice."

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la salle, ils riaient de tout et de rien dans la voiture, on voyaient bien qu'ils profitaient un maximum du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle, l'aimait mais n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Lui, en était fou mais était frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir pour lui ! Le docteur Brennan s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de route, ils descendirent tout deux du SUV. Elle mit un foulard autour des yeux de Booth et elle lui prit la main.

" Mais où est ce que vous m'emmenez ?

- Vous allez voir, c'est endroit magique la nuit. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Humm, j'aime les endroits magiques."

Ils jouaient à un jeux, et ils aimaient ça, même si ils savaient qu'ils ne ressentirons pas indemne de ce jeux. Il sentait qu'elle lui faisait monter des marches, il s'agrippait à elle comme à une bouée de peur de tombé. Il avait gravit plusieurs marche et sentit enfin l'air frais sur son visage ils étaient dehors. Elle lui enleva doucement le foulard des yeux, et le laissa découvrir l'endroit magique.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ils étaient sur le toit d'un bâtiment et il y avait une vue imprenable sur Washington, les lumières du soir étaient en guise de guirlande. Il aimait cette vue urbaine.

" Bones, c'est magnifique, dit-il ébloui.

- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, quand je viens ici, je perds un peu mon côté rationel et pragmatique, je me met à rêver, et j'avais envie de vous faire découvrir mon petit monde, là où je n'ai jamais osé m'aventurer. Et je veux que ce soit avec vous...

- Bones..."

Elle avait dit ces mots en le regardant, maintenant elle en était sure, c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimerait pour le restant de ces jours, elle voulait lui dire, mais les mots n'arrivait pas à franchir sa bouche. Seeley voyait bien la flamme dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant, il approcha timidement sa tête de la sienne, leur lèvre n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de l'une et de l'autre, Booth hésita et si elle le rejetait encore une fois, mais son souffle chaud était beaucoup trop enivrant alors il lui demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

" C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

Et comme réponse, Brennan scella leur lèvre en un baiser fiévreux. Il avait ses mains sur son dos, il la plaqua encore plus contre son corps, il voulait la sentir contre lui, il voulait sentir sa peau, il la voulait tout simplement. Ce baiser était encore plus passionné que leur premier baiser sous le porche de ce bar, et l'autre baiser sous le gui, non celui ci était différent même, il était rempli d'amour. Ses mains à elle était rester sur le torse de Booth mais elle les fit passer autour du cou de celui-ci, ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle. Ils avaient tout les deux des étoiles dans les yeux, personne ne parlait, les mots aurait été de trop.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes de dévorage de regard, Booth finit par rompre le silence.

" Tu crois que c'est bien ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda Booth, je veux dire, on attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant j'ai peur que tout aille mal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bon on va s'installer tout de suite ensemble, mais on prendra notre temps, on apprendra à se découvrir, à s'aimer.

- Oui, tu as raison, et si on rentrait maintenant parce qu'il commence à faire froid.

- D'accord."

Ils redescendirent mais Brennan ouvrit la porte qui menait aux appartements du deuxième étages.

" Heu Bones, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Bah je rentre chez moi !

- Chez toi ?... Réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient dans son immeuble et tout s'éclaicit. Alors c'était ton immeuble ?

- Quel perspicacité, bravo Booth, tu ferrais un bien grand détective. Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Très drôle ! "

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer l'homme qu'elle aimait dans son chez soi. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le canapé et regardèrent un bon film, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

L'agent Jared Booth se trouvait avec son frère ainée à l'Institut Jefferson, ils étaient en train de discuter sur l'identité de leur nouvelle victime, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année retrouver percher dans un arbre, le Docteur Brennan les avaient appelés pour leur montrer plusieurs indices. Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur l'affaire un seul resté à part, Jared Booth n'avait pas vraiment la tête dans l'enquête en ce moment et son frère l'avait remarqué.

Les deux frères étaient dans leur café habituelle, Seeley Booth décida alors de parler à son petit frère de son état de zombie léthargique.

"Hey qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Seeley

- Rien, pourquoi ? répondit son petit frère peu convainquant.

- Ça fait deux ou trois semaine que t'es bizarre, tu ressemble à un de ses cadavres que Bones analyse, dit-il pour rigoler

- Je…c'est…Julie, s'apitoya Jared

- Mec, ça fait trois semaines qu'elle est partie tu l'a toujours pas oublié ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Demanda le grand frère plus inquiet.

- On…on s'est embrassé…

- Quoi ? Bah pourquoi t'es triste alors ?

- Bah, elle m'a rejetée, elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle ne voulait pas…

- Oh…, tu sais, quand on est victime de viol, il faut du temps pour se remettre.

- Oui, mais en plus de ça je lui ai dit que je l'aimais…"

Seeley Booth n'en croyait pas ses yeux, enfin ses oreilles, son frère avait dit à une fille, le premier qu'il l'aimait, lui qui est si coureur de jupon, c'est une première, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à cette fille.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Seeley.

- Alors ne dit rien, répliqua Jared en s'en allant.

- Mais où tu va ?

- Là où je pourrais être tranquille."

Il roulait, encore et encore, il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais il voulait s'écarter de cette ville et il était arrivé jusqu'à Brooklyn. Estimant qu'il était assez loin, il s'arrêta à un bar, il n'avait pas très bonne allure d'ailleurs, les murs délavées, les insignes qui ne fonctionnait presque plus, mais Jared s'enfichait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier, l'oublier, elle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que son grand frère l'avait suivi de loin, il voulait s'assurer que son petit frère ne fasse pas de bêtise. Il avait vu celui-ci entrer dans un bar assez mal famé, il était resté dans la voiture pour ne pas qu'il se fâche.

Après plusieurs verres de whisky avalé et une cuite qui s'avérait sévère, Jared décida de rentrer. Mais en se levant il avait bousculé un homme à la carrure d'un bloc de glaces, Jared s'excusa en voyant l'homme qu'il avait bousculé mais celui-ci avait déjà les nerfs très échauffé par l'alcool ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il lui assena d'abord un coup de poing dans l'œil gauche, Jared tomba à terre avec un méchant mal à la tête, il se releva bien vite mais ne put esquiver le coup que lui donna son agresseur, il avait frapper sur ces blessures à l'abdomen récemment fermé, et le combattant finit son travail en prenant Jared par la chemise et le jeta sur des tables se trouvant là. Les autres consommateurs du bar regardait le combat avec en train certains sifflait, d'autre criait mais quand Jared atterri sur une des tables l'un d'eu vit qu'il ne se relever pas et qu'il y avait de grosse tâche de sang, affolés ils s'en allèrent tous en courant ne voulant pas avoir de problème avec la police, si la victime serait morte.

De son SUV Booth 1 voyait bien que quelque chose clochait en voyant tout les clients du bar s'en aller en courant, il sortit de sa voiture précipitamment voir se qui ce passait. Il fut effarer en voyant son frère gisant sur une table, le propriétaire était effrayé, Booth sortit son insigne et lui intima d'appeler l'ambulance. Il s'approcha de son frère et lui releva la tête, heureusement il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

"Seeley ? Dit-il d'une voix faible

- Jared qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda affolé le grand frère.

- Je…j'ai bousculé…un…mec aussi grand qu'une armoire…et on s'est battu, enfin il m'a battu, Seeley j'ai mal…

- T'inquiète pas les secours arrivent."

Et Booth avait bien raison, l'ambulance arriva quelque minute après l'appelle du propriétaire. Ils placèrent Jared sur une civière et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche pour soigner les blessures qui se sont rouvertes par la violence des coups.

Alors que Seeley attendait les médecins, Brennan était arrivé dés que Booth l'avait appelé, il était assis sur une chaise la tête dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa mains sur son épaule, il releva la tête et souris en voyant sa bien-aimée, il lui fit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et la serra dans ses bras.

_En France..._

" Julie ?

- Oui, maman ?

- Julie, ma chérie, je suis vraiment contente que tu soie venue, ton père aurait été fière de toi et de ce que tu accomplie.

- Merci, maman, la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bon je vais te laissez, ta grand-mère m'attend.

- Vas-y maman, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi."

Alors que sa mère était parti, la jeune Julie, s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit, elle sentit une chose dure dans son dos, elle se releva un petit peu et vit son appareil photo, elle décida de regarda les photos qu'elle avait prise récemment. Elle tomba sur une photo d'elle et Jared juste avant de partir au bal, elle lui faisait un bisous sur la joue, elle avait tellement aimé cette soirée, elle continua à regarder dans l'album et il y avait plein de photo prise lors du bal, elle et le docteur Brennan, toute les femmes du groupes, tout les hommes, puis tout le monde, et encore quelque photo d'elle et Jared. Mais elle vit une photo qu'elle avait prise par surprise, c'était Jared qui conduisait, elle le trouvait vraiment beau, déjà parce qu'elle avait pris la photo et parce qu'il était très beau dans son habit de Marins. Elle ferma les yeux et mis cet photo sur son coeur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle se sentait reposé. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur ses frères, qui voyant leur petite soeur avec un sourire idiot et un appareil photo posé sur le coeur décidèrent de faire une petite blague. L'un s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et fit diversion.

" Hey petite soeur ! "

Elle sursauta sur le coup de la surprise, elle vit son grand frère, son ainé de 2 ans la regarder avec malice, il préparait quelque chose encore.

"Greg ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en cachant avec maladresse son appareil.

- Bah je voulais voir ma petite soeur, voir comment tu va, on a plus eu de nouvelle de toi des Etats-Unis.

- Ah, je...j'étais mise sous surveillance à cause de l'affaire, je pouvais pas téléphoner ou autre.

- Humm, et t'a fais des rencontres ?

- Ou...Non ! Mais pourquoi tu me pose toute ces questions ? Me dit pas que tu mijote quelque chose encore.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? Dit-il d'un air innocent, il fit signe à ses deux frères de passer en douce.

- Parce que tu fais toujours des cachotteries avec Julien et Maxime !

- Oh, non la promis je fais rien, tu veux pas un câlinou de ton grand frère chéri ?

- Mouais"

Vu qu'elle était déjà debout, elle s'avança de quelque pas et fit un gros câlin à son frère, celui-ci était plus grand qu'elle et put voir ses frères piquer l'appareil et regarder les photos, mais l'un deux perdit l'équilibre et tomba du lit ce qui fit un énorme BOUM ! Julie se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte de son frère et se retourna pour voir son ainé de quatre ans nommé Maxime les quatres fer en l'air ! Mais elle vit rouge quand, elle aperçu son autre frère Julie avec son appareil photo dans les mains.

" Vous ! "

Elle essaya de le rattraper mais un des frères la tint par derrière, elle se débattit difficilement, son frère lui faisait des chatouilles, elle se mit à rire à gorges déployés. Les deux autres se joignirent à la parti, de vrai gamins. Après plusieurs éclat de rire, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés mais heureux d'avoir partager un moment entre frère et soeur.

" Bon alors dis nous comme il s'appelle, demanda le plus vieux.

- Je...je ne vois pas de qui tu parle Max.

- Arrête on te connais, t'avais le sourire stupide sur les lèvres ! Répliqua Julien

- Moi je n'ai que le sourire qui est stupide, vous, vous l'ètes tout court ! Dit-elle vexée.

- Oh te fâche pas, on veux juste savoir qui a voler le coeur de notre petite soeur c'est tout."

Elle hésita un instant, elle tourna vers eux et dit " Il s'appelle Jared"

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Il était tard peut être minuit, une heure du matin, elle n'en savait rien mais elle était là devant sa porte, à lui. Elle avait eu l'adresse par le biais de l'agent Seeley Booth qui l'avait appelée pour lui dire que Jared avait été agressé. Elle venait juste de revenir de France et il était tard, elle hésitait à sonner, peut être qu'il dormait déjà, tant pis, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle prit sa respiration pour se donner du courage et sonna. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Il était là devant elle, torse nu, le bandage à moitié défait, un bas de jogging en guise de vêtement, elle rougit violemment en voyant sa tenu. Lui, fut surpris par la personne qui était devant lui, il ne pensait pas la voire, pas aujourd'hui, pas à cette heure ci du moins. Et comme il pleuvait elle était trempé de la tête au pied, il la trouver plus belle encore.

"Julie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…j'ai appris pour ton agression, et je suis venue voir comment tu allais, je viens juste de rentre de France, dit-elle en montrant les valises se trouvant derrière elle, je viens de débarquer il y a une heure déjà.

- Oh, c'est gentil d'être passé, je vais bien, comme tu vois j'essaie de changer mes pansements, répondit-il en montrant son bandage presque défaits

- Oh, tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-elle hâtivement, enfin si tu veux bien sur, elle était gêné par sa proposition.

- Heu, oui si tu veux, vient entre, attend je vais t'aider pour t'es valises, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les dites valises.

- Non, laisse c'est bon je…, en voulant tout les deux porter les valises, leurs mains c'était toucher, ils relevèrent tout les deux la tête au même moment ce qui fait que leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre chacune, je vais le faire, finit-elle en baissant la tête et en portant à bout de bras sa valise.

- Heu oui."

Il la laissa entrer en ouvrant plus grand la porte, elle entra dans l'appartement timidement, elle observa la décoration attentivement, la porte d'entrer donnait tout de suite sur le séjour, il y avait là un grand canapé face à une grande télé écran LCD qui trônait sur un meuble à télé noir laqué, le canapé et le fauteuil était en cuir noir eux aussi, une table basse en verre séparait la télé et le fauteuils, sur sa droite se trouvait une cuisine américaine avec un bar en imitation granit noir, devant elle une porte menant surement à la chambre et aux autres pièces. Voyant qu'elle restait au beau milieu de la pièce sans bouger, Jared mit sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille qui réagit instantanément, elle leva son regard vers l'homme se trouvant près d'elle.

"Heu la salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à gauche, si tu veux te désinfecté les mains.

- Ok, merci.

- Attend j't'accompagne, je vais te donner une serviette pour que tu puisses te sécher et pas attraper froid.

Il la guida en marchant devant elle, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à un couloir avec deux portes à droite et deux portes à gauche. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte à gauche qui menait sur une belle petite salle de bain, il ouvrit le tiroir se trouvant sous le lavabo et sortit une serviette, il la tendit à Julie qui la prit timidement, il sortit pour la laisser se sécher. Elle souffla de soulagement quand il quitta la pièce, elle avait depuis l'instant qu'elle avait franchi la porte d'entrer de lui sauter dessus sauvagement et lui faire l'amour sur le canapé, heureusement qu'elle réussissait à se contrôler. Elle se sécha rapidement, et se lava les mains et les avant bras avec du savon, quand elle sortit elle trouva Jared assis sur le canapé devant un dessin animé, elle s'approcha du canapé et pris le coton se trouvant sur la table basse avec l'alcool. Elle lui demanda de lever les bras pour qu'elle puisse enlever le bandage. Elle était accroupie près de lui et lui se retenait d'attraper son visage et de l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme. Elle avait enlevé le bandage délicatement.

"Oh, ce n'est pas très beau à voir dis donc, ils vous ont pas raté, dit-elle ne voyant les blessures cicatrisé de nouveau.

- Oui, ça c'est sûre, faites doucement ça fait encore mal, dit-il en grimaçant de douleur quand elle avait appliqué le coton imbibé d'alcool sur les plaies.

- Je suis désoler, mais je suis obligé d'appuyer pour pas que ça s'infecte, alors faut serrer les dents, répliqua-t-elle amusé.

- Vous en êtes à votre combien d'année d'études ?

- Heu, je viens de finir ma septième année, l'année prochaine c'est ma dernière année et il faut que je cherche un hôpital qui veut bien m'embaucher, si jamais je ne suis pas prise dans l'hôpital où j'étudie, dit-elle en mettant un nouveau bandage.

- Ah, d'acc… AIE !

- Pardon, mais si vous arrêtiez de bouger un peu, sa m'évitera de vous faire mal ! Dit-elle légèrement agacée.

- Oui…

- Voilà j'ai fini !"

Elle se releva un peu trop vite, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Jared Booth qui cria de douleur.

"Pardon, je suis désolé, je"…

Elle était littéralement couchée sur lui, leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il avait mit ses mains sur dos la retenant ainsi contre lui, même si il avait un peu mal, il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher son visage du sien, il ne restait plus que de ridicule centimètre entre leur lèvre, elle se jeta sur l'objet de son désir comme sur une sucrerie. Le baiser était brutal, sauvage, remplit de regret, d'amour refoulé. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, le désir montait en flèche, il s'aida de sa main pour se lever et emmener sa Némésis dans sa chambre, une fois debout, il plaça ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille, celle-ci avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle pouvait sentir son désir pour elle à travers son jogging. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle telle un félin, elle rit en le voyant s'approcher comme un prédateur près à dévorer sa proie, il était arrivé près de son, et y déposa des milliers de baiser mouiller. Leur nuit était remplit d'amour, de passion et désir.

Le lendemain matin, Julie se réveilla avec un léger rhume, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit, elle regarda son amant près d'elle et sourit, elle lui fit une caresse sur la joue, lui déposa un baiser, enfila la chemise de celui-ci et décida de faire du café. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle courut pour trouver le téléphone mais trop tard, celui-ci s'était arrêté. Elle vit que la personne avait laisser un message, elle ne put résister à la tentation d'écouter le message, elle appuya sur le bouton et entendit une voix féminine s'élever.

" Salut Jared, c'est moi Sarah, je ne t'ai pas encore remercier pour notre petit...jeu, comme j'ai beaucoup aimé nos galipette, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait jouer encore ce soir ? T'aime jouer au docteur, je serais l'infirmière et je..."

Elle pouvait entendre davantage, elle éteignis le répondeur des larmes commençait à perler sur son visage, comment avait-il pu ? Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, son coeur se déchirait de toute part, plus rien ne compter à part fuir, fuir d'ici. Elle se précipita dans la chambre mais tomba nez à nez avec Jared qui avait l'air complètement bouleversé. Il s'approcha et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment.

" Je peux tout t'expliquer, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Tu n'a pas à t'expliquer, tu es un adulte et tu prend t'es responsabilité, je...j'ai tellement été stupide d'avoir cru un instant que tu m'aimais vraiment...

- Mais je t'aime, je...j'étais saoul et je...ne je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu es tombé dans les bras d'une petite trainée c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter à ça, mais ne m'approche pitié, tu m'a fais beaucoup trop mal."

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre, elle retourna dans la chambre et enfila son jeans en vitesse, pris ses valises et s'en alla. Il tenta de la rattraper mais elle l'avait prit de court, elle était parti... peut être à jamais.


	7. Ne pars pas !

C'est surement le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, c'est ma première fiction donc bon soyez un peu indulgent sur mon sort LOL ! Breff Bonne Lecture.

* * *

La pauvre Julie essayait de trouver un taxi mais sous la pluie battante et les larmes qui coulait à flot elle n'y voyait plus rien, elle vit un gros SUV s'approché d'elle, la personne dans la voiture ouvrit la fenètre et elle reconnut l'agent Seeley Booth. Voyant l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille, il lui proposa de monter dans la voiture. Elle accepta, ouvrit la porte et s'installa dans le véhicule.

" Je vais vous ramenez chez vous, regardez vous êtes tre..." Il s'interrompit en voyant que Julie pleurait à chaude larme, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

" Hey, mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant pleurer à chaude larme. Booth s'inquiéta est ce que Jared lui avait fait du mal, et pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait ces valises avec elle ? Et pourquoi été-t-elle là de si bon matin ?

" Il vous a fait du mal ?" S'enquit-il

"S'il vous plaît agent Booth, ramenez chez moi, je...je n'ai pas...très envie d'en parler..."Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

" Très bien" Dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

Le trajet se passa en silence déranger par les reniflements de Julie, ils furent arriver à l'appartement de celle-ci au bout de quelque temps, elle descendit après avoir remercier l'agent, prit ses valises et disparut derrière la porte. Il démarra de nouveau au quart de tour et retourna chez son frère, il lui fallait des explications. Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte de celui-ci, il patienta quelque instant jusqu'à ce que son frère lui ouvrit, quand il vit la mine complètement défaite de son frère, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

" Jared, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda l'ainé

" Je viens de ramenez Julie chez elle, en pleure, elle avait l'air perdu, ne me dit pas que tu l'as..."Continua t-il en rentrant dans l'appartement.

" Non !" Répliqua choqué Jared.

" Non, elle...était dans la cuisine, et le téléphone à sonné, elle n'a pas pu répondre mais elle est tombé sur le répondeur et..."

" Et ?"

" J'ai merdé Seeley !"

" Quoi comment ça ? "

" Il y a quelque semaines, j'errais dans un bar complètement désespérer par le départ de Julie, et j'ai voulu oublier alors j'ai bu, et encore bu, et il y avait cette fille qui me faisait du gringue j'étais complètement bourré, et je l'ai emmené ici et on a... on a couché ensemble, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se souviendrais de moi. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, j'ai pas envie de la perdre."

" En effet t'a merdé, et c'était cette fille qui avait appelé ? Et Julie est tombé dessus ?" Demanda Seeley.

" Oui... qu'est ce que je vais faire ? " Se lamenta le plus jeune.

Il avait la tête dans ses mains, le plus grand, essaie de réconforter son jeune frère mais rien y fait, il avait fait une faute et il fallait qu'il aille se faire pardonner.

Alors que Jared se lamentait au près de son frère, Julie elle pleurait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait suivit ici. Quand Julie était arrivé dans l'appartement elle s'était effondré après avoir fermer la porte. Léa retrouva son amie dans un état pitoyable, elle l'aida à se relever, l'emmena dans le salon, partit chercher une serviette et une couverture parce qu'elle tremblait de froid à cause de la pluie. Faut dire qu'elle était vêtu que d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise trop grande qui devait surement appartenir à son amant de la veille. La jeune fille avait préparer un chocolat chaud pour la réchauffer et était revenue vers son amie avec deux tasses fumante de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et un chamalow. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que son amie pleurait à chaude larme, elle essayait de la réconforté avec des blagues légèrement stupides mais rien.

" Ecoute Julie, je sais qu'il était vraiment salaud sur ce coup là, tu devrais te reposer un peu parce que tu as fait un long voyage et on peux dire que cette nuit tu ne t'ai pas vraiment reposé." Consola la jeune fille tout en caressant les cheveux de son amie.

" Tu sais...le pire...c'est qu...qu'il m'avait dit...qu'il...m'aimait... avant que je ne parte en France, et deux fois cette nuit... tu m'étonne qu'il m'aimes alors que je couche avec lui ! Je n'en reviens pas, il a couché avec une autre après m'avoir dis je t'aime...et pourtant cette nuit avait été fabuleuse, il était tendre, aimant, c'est ma première fois depuis que..." Et elle repartit en sanglot.

" Oui je sais, chut...ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger...chut"Dit son amie tout en la berçant comme une enfant.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui en veux, on ne sortait même pas ensemble quand il a fait ça, c'est pas si il m'avait trompé..." Demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu, les cheveux complètement dérangée, les yeux rouges et bouffis, et la chemise en peu de travers.

" Ah non ! Quand un homme te dit "je t'aime" c'est comme si vous étiez ensemble." Dit Léa en se relevant.

" Mais je te rappelle que je l'ai repoussée" Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

" Et alors ? Dans un sens il est encore liée à toi jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire, donc c'est comme si il t'avait trompé"

" Mouais"

Et elle se recoucha sur le canapé emmitouflée dans sa couette. Léa la regarda d'un air désoler, elle partit se resservir de chocolat quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

" Tu peux répondre ?" Demanda Julie encore allongée dans le canapée.

"J'y vais ! Allô ? Oui, heu non je suis Léa Masen, sa collocataire, oui elle est là vous voulez que je vous la passe ? D'accord un instant"

Léa éloigna le combiné de son oreille et chuchotta " Mémorial Hospital de New York" tout en montrant le téléphone. Julie se releva instantanément et se recoiffa, elle toussa légèrement et se donna une contenance, tendit la main pour avoir le téléphone son amie le lui passa.

" Oui allô bonjours ? Oui c'est bien moi, oui, oui, je suis désoler mais je viens de rentrer de France et je n'ai pas encore écouter ma messagerie, non, quand est ce que je commence ? Dans une semaine ? Très bien, c'est pour le poste d'intérim ? D'accord très bien merci. Au revoir madame" et Elle raccrocha.

Elle regarda son amie avec un sourire et sauta de joie en poussant des cris de joie, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

" Pour fêter ça j't'invite au restaurant" Dit-elle heureuse.

" D'accord"

" Bon je vais le changer quand même "

Julie se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et ferma la porte à clé, elle était tellement contente d'être prise à New York, son rêve de puis longtemps, travailler et vivre à New York, ça va la changer de Paris. Elle se déshabilla, et au moment d'enlever la chemise qu'elle portait elle se rappela que c'était celle de Jared, elle la renifla pour voir si il y avait encore son odeur et oui, la pluie n'avait pas enlever le délicieux parfum de son amant, elle ferma les yeux quelque instant et sentis de nouveau ses puissant mains sur son corps malgré le fait qu'il l'ai trahis elle l'aimait toujours autant, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et si elle pouvait lui pardonner. Elle jeta rapidement la chemise par terre et rentra dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude eut l'effet de détendre tout ses muscles noués par le froid et la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Elle sortit après quelque temps et partit s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps là à l'Institut Jefferson tout le monde travaillait sur l'enquête mais comme à son habitude Jared n'y été pas du tout, il passait son temps dans la lune ou à hurler contre tout le monde, Seeley ayant marre du comportement de son frère partit lui dire deux ou trois mots.

" Jared ! " Appela Seeley.

" Oui ?"

" Je sais que t'a fais une bêtise mais c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec tout le monde, alors si tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner vas-y mais ne nous fait pas porter le chapeau, est ce que j'ai été clair ?"

" Oui..."

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

_Je lui ai laissé environ plus de deux cents message, envoyez plus de trois milles rose ce qui m'a valut un rendez-vous chez mon banquier, des lettres d'excuse mais rien ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'en veut comme ça ? Après tout nous n'étions pas en couple quand j'ai couché avec cette fille ! Peut importe, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me manque terriblement et que je veux la récupérer alors aujourd'hui comme c'est le week-end et que l'affaire a été bouclé, j'irais la voir chez elle._

"Julie ?"Appela Léa

" Oui ! "

" Je crois que tu as oublier de mettre ton pantalons" Dit la jeune fille en rigolant.

Julie baissa le regard et vit que en effet elle avait oublié de mettre un bas, elle avait tellement la tête ailleurs, la préparation de ses valises, la location de l'appartement à New York, Jared... elle en perd légèrement la tête. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pris la jupe qui se trouvait sur son lit et l'enfila en vitesse. Elle prit ses valises et les mit devant la porte d'entré pris son sac à mains plein à craqué et se retourna vers son amie.

" Léa, approche" Dit-elle les bras tendu vers son amie, elle la serra fort comme pour lui transmettre tout son amour.

" Hey, t'inquiète pas je te rejoindrais dans une semaine ou deux, histoire de finalisé mon contrat et de profitez de Washington, allez ma puce, vas-y" Dit la jeune Léa.

" Ouais et si... il y a quelque chose, appelle ce numéro" Dit Julie en lui tendant les coordonnées de l'agent Seeley Booth.

Elle faillit s'attarder encore un peu quand le klaxon du chauffeur de taxis retentit. Elle lui fit une dernière fois la bise et s'en alla. Mais au moment où elle franchit l'entrée de son immeuble, elle se cogna de plein fouet à un homme qui n'était que Jared.

Celui-ci aida la jeune fille à se relever jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'objet de ses désirs. Elle faillit fuir quand elle avait reconnue Jared mais il la retint par le bras.

" Non, s'il te plaît, écoute moi" Dit-il l'air résigné.

" Jared...j'ai un avion à prendre..." Dit-elle ennuyée.

" Oh..." Il venait de remarqué les lourdes valises de la jeune fille.

" Tu va où ?"

" Tu ne devais pas me parler ?" Demanda-t-elle agacée.

" Si pardon, écoute, je te demande pardon de t'avoir trahis, je regrette ce que j'ai fais et..."

" Tu regrette et alors ? Ecoute Jared, tu fais ce que tu veux, okay ? On a couché ensemble et c'était super maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux." Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, son coeur se déchirait à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, bien sur que pour elle, ils n'avaient pas que "couché", ils avaient l'amour mais était-ce la même chose pour lui ? Elle n'en savait rien sur ces mots elle s'en alla.

Les mots qu'elle avait sortit l'avait profondément blesser alors pour elle ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ? Il la porte du taxis se fermer et la voiture démarrer. Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille brune le regarder attentivement de ses yeux bleus, elle s'approcha de lui.

" Je suis Léa, la meilleure amie venue de France de Julie, et on va dire qu'elle a été légèrement vache avec vous." Lacha-t-elle d'une traite.

" Enchanté Léa, je vais vous laissez maintenant" Dit-il en lui tournant le dos le coeur fendu.

" Elle va à New York, son vol est dans moins de cinq heure, Terminal S, dépéchez vous de la rattraper je pense que c'est la seule chance que vous avez" Dit Léa.

" Vous n'avez pas entendue ? Pour elle on a "couché" ensemble et c'est tout, elle ne m'aimes pas"

" Oh que si elle vous aimes, j'ai pas supporté ces larmes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour qu'au finale vous ne la rattrapez pas. Pour elle ce n'était pas qu'un coup pour un soir, elle vous as offert sa première fois et pour elle ça à beaucoup d'importance, alors dépêchez vous d'allez la rattrapez" Répliqua Léa

Jared Booth se retourna et fit une étreinte chaleureuse à Léa, celle-ci sourit et remonta dans l'appartement une fois l'homme partit. Julie, elle se retenait de faire couler les larmes, il était venue s'excuser et elle l'a encore une fois repoussé, elle avait demandé au chauffeur de faire une escale pour l'agent Booth et le Docteur Brennan qui étaient devenus des amis au cours de ses derniers mois. Le taxis s'arrêta devant le café où ils avaient l'habitude de mangez et entra dans celui-ci. Elle trouva les deux jeunes gens assis à leurs table habituelle. L'agent Seeley Booth leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, le docteur Brennan se retourna et lui sourit aussi.

" Bonjours Julie, comment allez vous ? Prêtes ?" Demanda le docteur Brennan

" Oui, prête, et vous, comment allez vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en formes" Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté du Docteur Brennan.

" On a eu des nouvelles un peu triste on va dire" Répondit l'agent Booth.

" Oh, pas trop grave j'espère ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

" Non, pas vraiment, mais merci de vous inquiétez, votre vole est à quelle heure ?" Demanda Bones.

" Il est à vingt heure j'ai encore le temps. Agent Booth, si vous croisé votre frère dites lui que je suis vraiment désoler de ma part"Dit-elle en se levant

"Heu oui d'accord" Dit un peu perdu Seeley.

" Bon je vais y allez, au revoir" Dit-elle en les embrassant chacun et franchit la porte du café.

" Pauvre Jared, cette fille est vraiment gentille, je pense que ton frère doit la regretter énormément" Dit Brennan en regardant le taxis s'éloigné.

" Tu n'as pas idées, il a tout faits pour la récupérer mais rien, je pense qu'elle a vraiment été blessé. D'ailleurs on devrait dire à Jared qu'il nous auras plus sur le dos pendant un moment."Dit Seeley.

" Un moment ? Un an tu veux dire ?" Répliqua-t-elle en mangeant sa tarte.

" Bones" Il prit la main de sa bien-aimée et la regarda dans les yeux.

" Je redoutes cette période on ne se verra pas pendant un an, je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare, alors voilà je tiens à t'offrir ceci" Dit-il en sortant un petit écrin.

Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, il n'allait quand même pas la demander en mariage, elle n'était pas prête. Les larmes commençaient à monter.

" Hey, chut, je veux que l'ouvre avant de te faire des idées, s'il te plaît" Dit-il en essuyant avec son pouce une larme qui commençait à perler au coin de l'oeil de celle-ci.

Elle ouvrit le petit écrin noir et y découvrit une magnifique bague en or serti de petit diamant blanc. Elle les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et sourit.

" Elle fait 18 carats, elle appartenait à ma grand mère que mon grand père m'a offert après t'avoir rencontré, il a dit que je devais faire le bon choix et je l'ai fais" Dit-il en la regardant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait.

" S'il te plaît, sois ma femme, on attendra un an, mais je t'attendrais toute ma vie, s'il le faudrait, je sais que c'est brusque et je n'attend pas ta réponse maintenant, mais porte la en signe de notre amour, s'il te plaît" Dit-il en lui glissant au doigt.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de cette homme qui la faisait rêvé, elle l'embrassa.

" Oui, Seeley, je t'aime et je ne te ferais pas attendre, oui, je veux être ta femme, même si je te l'avoue j'ai un peu peur."

Et là tout le café se mit à applaudir, il y avait des sifflements. Booth n'en avait que faire, il était heureux, un point c'est tout.

_A l'aéroport..._

Elle était là à attendre assise sur une chaise en train d'écouter de la musique, elle soupirais déjà depuis longtemps, elle avait hate de partir, et d'un autre côté. Elle pensait à Jared, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à lui, elle en était folle amoureuse et elle ne pouvait expliqué ça.

_***Etre amoureuse c'est inexplicable. Ce n'est ni quelque chose ni un sentiment ou une sensation. C'est au fond de toi, ça te prend de l'intérieur, ça t'envahis... Quand tu es amoureuse, tu pense tout le temps à lui c'est une obsession, tu te demandes ce qu'...il fait, à quoi il pense, il t'obstines. Tu penses tout le temps à lui, t'envisages des projets avec lui, tu veux regarder les étoiles avec, tu veux simplement t'allonger dans l'herbe auprès de lui et écouter les oiseaux chanter, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le toucher, lui prendre la main et le serrer dans tes bras, tu ne rêves que de ça. Tu rêves de lui, tu imagines ta vie avec lui . Quand tu le prends dans tes bras, tu le serres fort tellement fort que tu pourrais l'étouffer. Tu le sens, tu le respire. Tu vis avec. Tu dis que c'est ta vie, ton sang, qu'il fais partie de toi, de ta vie, que rien ne pourra vous séparer. Vous vous promettez des millions de choses. Tu peux passer des après-midi dans le silence avec pour seule occupation se noyer dans son regard. Quand t'es amoureuse, tu le regarde sans t'arrêter, sans parler. Tu le vois, tu l'admire, tu lui dis qu'il est parfait. Tu es liée avec lui . Tu ne peux pas passer un jour sans lui parler, entendre sa voix. Tu le désires et bien plus encore. Il est toi, ta vie. A ses cotés, tu ne penses plus rien. Tu n'es bien qu'avec lui. Tu lui donne une multitude de surnoms, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tracer des cœurs dès que tu as une feuille devant toi. D'ailleurs tu n'arrive pas non plus à t'arrêter de sourire en le faisant tellement tu penses à tout ces moments que tu passes avec lui. Quand tu dois le voir dans la journée, tu veux être parfaite alors tu passes du temps dans ta salle de bain en pensant encore & toujours à lui. Tu fais que de regarder l'heure & les 10 dernières minutes avant de le voir te paraisse des heures entières. Tu pourrais mourir pour lui, tout faire pour son bonheur, coute que coute. Main dans la main, envers et contre tout... Etre amoureuse ne peut se décrire plus, tu le sais quand tu l'es. C'est physique, psychologique, tu es envahie... C'est une drogue, on est accro'***_

Elle se leva en voyant l'heure et s'approcha de la porte d'embarquement et sentit quelqu'un l'aggriper par le bras, elle leva les yeux et vis Jared la regarder avec amour, elle enleva ses écouteurs et le regarda aussi.

" Je t'aime Julie et rien ne pourras, et je dis bien rien ne pourras nous séparer, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et rien ne pourras y changer"

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il l'embrassa en un baiser tendre et amoureux, elle lui répondit avec ferveur et s'accrocha à son cou, son coeur allait exploser de bonheur, tellement elle était heureuse.

* * *

** Ce n'est pas de moi c'est un texte que j'ai pris sur Facebook LOL -' et je l'ai tellement aimé que je les pris.

Voilà c'est fini, bon c'est un peu Happy end mais je voulais pas rendre Julie malheureuse LOL ! Breff Bisouus et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la Fic


End file.
